Rennard's Ride
by mr-snail
Summary: Draco persuades a young dragonslayer to make a career change.


_This is a heavily edited and completed version of the thingy that's been here for a couple of months._

_Disclaimer: If at this stage anyone thinks I own Draco; they are either incredibly stupid, or inattentive, or possibly a combination of the two._

_By the gods, if only every day were as peaceful as this, Rennard thought as he walked through the dense pine forest.__ A little sunshine wouldn't go amiss though. He stopped, placed his hands on his hips and breathed in deeply. His nostrils flared and his eyebrows arched. It was there, that unmistakable scent that he had come to recognise. It wasn't necessarily a bad smell - rather it smelt faintly metallic; a sort of rustic smell that hung in your sinuses and tingled in the back of your throat. He stood stalk still and felt the hairs on his skin rise and his heartbeat quicken. The forest about him has fallen silent and he cursed that he hadn't detected the silence sooner. There was nothing to be done about it though, he'd missed it and now all he could do was hope that it didn't get him killed. _

He scanned the trees surrounding him. The smell was still in the air, but strangely, noise was returning to the forest. The birds went back to work and a raven squawked from a nearby tree, making him jump. Warily he continued to walk, cautious of his every noise and even more cautious of any movement around him. He walked on towards the scent and saw that he was coming to a small clearing in the woods. As the shrubbery gradually grew shorter, the sky became more visible and the light brighter. Rennard crouched down and went on. After a few steps he stopped and turned his attention to listening. He heard it: a telltale rumbling noise that he had hoped for, but hadn't dared to expect. He chuckled to himself. Today, luck was on his side. 

"Sleeping like a baby," he whispered.

He stood up and stepped forward to take in the view before him. A fully-grown Copper Dragon. The most magnificent he'd ever seen. His breath was taken from him in a moment of hushed awe. The beast lay curled in a loose ball, its blunt snout tucked behind the spiked end of the tail. Its body was slick and well built. Muscles rippled through its reptilian length. Two wide, leathery wings were folded against it, so while curled up, they shielded what was exposed of its chest and sides. Although lumbersome in appearance, he knew from experience that dragons could be quick and agile when necessary. It could be seen in this mammoth, even as it lay sleeping. The blunt, thick horns swept back against the crown of its head for smooth sailing as it navigated the turbulence of the air. Its scales glinted coppery brown, almost blinding when the sunrays hit them just right. Rennard shook his head; he had not expected to be so struck by the splendour of a dragon. In his profession it wasn't smart to let awe take the best of you. Still, like any hunter, Rennard acknowledged the beauty of his prey, but never for long. If you basked in their splendour too long you got killed.

With the dragon asleep Rennard foresaw little threat. As long as he kept silent it was unlikely to detect him until it was too late. Still, after nearly a year of his job (though, arguably an unsuccessful one), he knew not to leave things to chance. Rennard allowed himself a self-assured smile and quietly unsheathed his sword. He winced as the blade caught the sides of its sheath, making a small scraping noise. The dragon stirred but did now wake. Rennard breathed again. The shimmering enchanted steel length shone in contrast to the rustic copper of his quarry. He crept forward. _This will be over quick and easy_, he thought. _Then, I'll be on my way to the next town_.

All the while, his thoughts played through his head as he noiselessly approached the sleeping dragon, controlling the noise of his breathing. He looked the dragon over and targeted the best point for him to strike at: in the ribs, just behind the left foreleg. The blade would strike clean and true, through the leathery membrane of its wing, between the ribs and into the heart - a quick and painless death. He approached from behind, creeping forward until he was barely a metre from the dragon. Fully coiled to spring backwards at the first sign of danger, he edged around the left side of the creature until he was in position. He raised the blade and…. 

The coppers eyes opened up quickly, but they were not the lazy, unfocused eyes of a dragon awakened from sleep. The eyes were clear, cunning, and full of something that he had never before witnessed in a dragon. The large disc-shaped eyes were full of _mirth_. Rennard's hand froze for a second in shock, then he lunged forward, trying to make a striking blow, but the copper was too quick and rolled to the side, rising up with lightning dexterity. It opened its jaws and let forth a roar, which was so penetrating as to knock Rennard over, the knight rolled and got into a crouching position, ready to strike at any call. The copper reared back and Rennard waited for the oncoming attack. It opened it snout once more and Rennard prepared to dive, should the dragon deliver its fiery breath. But the sound that was coming from the Copper wasn't that of war. The huge beast was laughing. Outright and loud. 

Draco couldn't help himself. He laughed until the insides of his many stomachs hurt and then calmed it to a soft snorting. The man crouched near him was shocked and red with fury. 

"HA!" his dragon eyes rolled. "That was the worst attack I've ever seen! And believe me, knight - I've seen quite a few!" 

The dragon brought its mammoth head down to the humans level, looking Rennard in the eye. "Hmmmmmm" he growled softly, his voice a deep musty thing. "A little small for a warrior, aren't we?"  He launched back in laughter once more. 

The man below him straitened up, furious at the beast's mockery of him. "I'm not just any warrior, dragon," he growled, slowly circling Draco with his sword pointing towards his intended quarry. "I am the greatest dragon slayer who ever lived." he grinned. "The last human you'll ever see." 

Draco brought his laughter under control. "Promises, promises." He smiled. "Another brave human out to make a name for himself." He snorted in mirth. "This is one head you'll not have on your wall, knight; so you can give up the heedless chase now." The dragon sat back on its haunches and grinned as only a dragon can. "Draco the Copper dragon, at your service." 

Rennard was a little taken aback. "Good," he said. "Then you'll come easily. Come dragon, a quick blade through the heart and your terrorising days are over." He eyed the dragon over with a confident but wary gaze.

"Terrorising?" Draco shook his head as though hurt. "Old stories, full of ruthless lies. A dragon would never hurt a soul…" he paused and looked at Rennard, "…unless _they tried to hurt him first. And I don't terrorise either. Not humans anyway. Sheep maybe, but then they're just the tastiest morsels. Human flesh is so, fleshy," he shuddered. "Not pleasing to the palate." The dragon rose up and shook its head. "No knight, I'm afraid you'll not be killing me today. Perhaps some other day, when you've grown a little." _

Draco rose to his full height and turned to leave, but Rennard, enraged at the dragon's dismissal of him charged forward, his sword raised above his head. Draco's head snapped back round and just as Rennard was about to lunge once more with his blade, he darted back a step and swung out with his tail, tripping the knight over.

Rennard hit the ground hard and tried to jump up again but the dragon deftly picked him up by the scruff of his leather jerkin. The creature's huge talons gripped the material and hoisted him off the forest ground. 

The knight yelled, writhing and thrashing, trying to break loose. But the dragon's grip was not only strong, but intelligent, so that he was unable to wriggle out of the jacket and be gone. Rennard raised his sword up but the dragon plucked it from his grasp.

Draco frowned. "Why do you little men bother us so anyway?" he asked calmly, tossing the sword away. He looked the knight in the eyes once more.  

"ARGGG!" cursed Rennard. "You'll pay for that, dragon!" 

"Yes?" Replied Draco sardonically. "Just like I'll pay for all that terrorising I did?" The dragon shook his head sadly. "Come knight, perhaps it's time you see past your antiquated beliefs, hmmm?" 

Before Rennard could utter a word the dragon had taken flight. Soon the ground grew smaller and Rennard could see the forest under his dangling feet. The landscape was beautiful - all the lush green hues were crisp and distinct. A small village was nearby, next to a flowing river. 

It was breathtaking, but Rennard was furious. 

"Let go of me, dragon!" He shouted. 

Draco snorted and brought the man up to his snout. "Now think rationally, knight. If I dropped you, you'd die. As much as you annoy me, I don't particularly want you to die." He grinned. "Now please, if you must call me something, call me Draco. It is my namesake after all; or at least one of them." 

"I'll give you a namesake!" Rennard snapped. "LET ME GO!" 

Draco shrugged and exhaled through his nostrils. "If that what you really want, here." 

Rennard felt the talons slide away and he plummeted. The sense of weightlessness was awesome. And terrifying. He realised his mistake and saw his life pass before his eyes. 

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" 

The dragon was quick. He dived down below the plummeting human and caught him swiftly with one paw. The man passed out and Draco chuckled. 

"What are these humans coming to?" 

Rennard sighed in his semi-conscious, dreamlike state. He smiled and felt the rush of cool air over him. He felt a sense of utter happiness and content that could only come from pure carelessness. He longed to stretch luxuriously, but felt oddly confined. He stirred a bit but was hesitant to waken from his comfortable surroundings. He sighed and took in a deep breath of the rushing stream of air. The smells played in his nostrils. Flowers, freshness, faint rain, smoke, dragon, mountains..._dragon?_ His eyes shot open and he cursed vigorously. The confining grip around him was caused by the copper's huge talons, curled around his waist and torso. He was held so that he could look down and see the depth of the world below him - a green pasture, a small river, a tiny village, trees, sheep grazing below him. He jerked his head up and would have tried to prise himself free, had not his arms been completely confined in the copper's grip.

Rennard struggled in anger. "Let go of me you bloated, ill-kempt, dim-witted dragon,  " he yelled, growing more agitated by the second.

Draco slowed down suddenly and drew himself up strait so he could look at the human in his grasp; his wings beat vertically, keeping him upright. "Remember what happened last time you told me to do that, _little man?" _

Rennard's face went crimson. "What the hell are you talking about you…?" 

Draco laughed. He contorted his features so he looked like an aggravated child. "_Let me go, dragon!_" His reptilian face twisted to an expression of exaggerated terror. "_Help! I'm falling!" he said in a high-pitched tone. "And then." he made his features go blank and rolled his yellow eyes back in a mocking gesture. "Out like a light, without a word of thanks."_

Rennard scowled and struggled. "What could I possibly have to be thankful for?!" 

Draco grinned. "For saving your life. Which I might add, I'm beginning to regret now." 

Rennard gave up struggling. "You _pretend_ to sleep to trick me into coming closer, then haul me up through the skies, and you expect me to be grateful?!" Rennard shouted, growing angrier as he spoke.

The dragon looked squarely at him. "Now look here, human. Despite your unprovoked attack, I gave you more than enough chances to be gone. I even tried to save you the embarrassment of retreat by retreating myself; but you would insist upon trying to stick me with that little sword of yours. Now don't try to make out that your predicament is anything but the consequence of your actions." He gave the knight a moment for his words to sink in then continued flying. "And as a matter of fact I _was_ sleeping until I heard you creeping up on me." He added as an afterthought.

Rennard was stunned into silence, but not for long. "Well what difference do my actions make if you won't give me a fair fight?" he shouted in desperation.

"Oh please!" Draco snorted in amazement. "You humans have a lot to learn when it comes to my kind. How many dragons have you slain, _warrior?_"

Rennard scowled. "That's none of your business."

"Oh no? Well then how many dragons have you fought?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Have you even _seen a dragon before me?"_

Rennard was red and shaking with fury. "Well now I know what deceitful, unsporting beasts you are" he spluttered, "I'll make a point of avoiding you." He cursed and struggled again to no avail. "I was expecting an honourable battle with a worthy foe, not a cowardly trick by a skulking serpent!"

Draco's patience was wearing thin, and taking his subtlety with it. "How do you expect to conduct an_ honourable battle if you will insist on picking a fight with a creature vastly superior to you in every way?"_

Enraged, Rennard struggled wildly. "AAAAAARRRG! LET GO OF ME!"

"Not until you've calmed down."

"Fine then. " He spat, "You've made your point! Just drop me and be done with it, dragon!" 

Draco shook his head. "Look here human. Let's be reasonable, aye?" 

Rennard blinked in confusion. "Well then what do you want?!"

"I want you to be convinced that we're not as bad as you make out," the dragon said without turning around.

"Well you've done a _great_ job convincing me so far," Rennard said; sarcasm replacing his rage. Draco blew a puff of smoke through his nostrils and Rennard's face went slightly pale. "All right I'll listen!" he cried in defeat. 

Draco grinned. "Good choice." he said. "Now; we both know that I could kill you right now if I wanted. Correct?" 

Rennard opened his mouth to make another angry remark but, seeing Draco's warning gaze, he thought better of it and merely nodded his head. 

            "And if I were this unsporting, terrorising creature that you say I am, surely I would have done so and rid myself of an annoying little dragon slayer. Agreed?"

            Rennard grit his teeth and glowered back at the dragon.

            Draco continued. "Since you are still here (despite your attempt to harm me), would it go against all senses of logic to assume that I am not quite so malevolent as you make out?" He looked steadily at the knight who opened his mouth, then closed it again.

            Rennard thought hard. Although he hated to admit it, there was a certain plausibility to the dragon's words. He looked back at Draco and said hotly, "Even if I believed you, you can't possibly say the same for the rest of your kind."

            "No? And when was the last time you heard of a dragon ambushing a sleeping human?" Draco waited patiently for a response. When none came, he put on his mocking expression and mimicked the knight again, "_That's none of your business, dragon!_"

            "Stop doing that!" Rennard shouted, which started the dragon laughing again.

            Draco arched one eye ridge "Do you see my point?"

            Rennard jerked his head up to look at him and scowled. "It's very difficult to sympathise when I'm hurtling through the skies at the speed of an arrow, against my will, and without my sword or any other form of def-"

Abruptly the dragon dove downwards. Rennard yelled as the earth rushed up towards them. Just as he was sure they would crash into the forest trees below, Draco levelled his descent and began inclining his wings into the wind to slow down. Presently the dragon glided up a little, then landed with a jolt in a small clearing. He dropped the knight a couple of feet to the ground and Rennard's legs instantly gave way, causing him to collapse in a heap, cursing heavily. Shakily he got to his feet and took several steps back, eyeing the dragon suspiciously.

Draco folded his wings and looked calmly down at the human. "There." He said with a hint of condescension, "Feeling a little more reasonable now, are we?"

The dragon's unannounced landing had left Rennard dazed. He instinctively reached for his sword, but finding it gone, grimaced and looked back up at Draco. "Where have you brought me?" He demanded, growing worried as he thought back and recalled crossing rivers and mountains.

Draco looked at him in surprise, which quickly turned to amusement. "Oh, I'm afraid you'll be travelling many hundreds of miles if you ever want to see your home again."

Rennard stared at the dragon with a mixture of shock and anger. He deeply resented the creature's mirth at his situation, and was about to snap out an angry comment when something clicked. He turned around and realised that he was back in the clearing from which Draco had originally taken flight. His initial reaction was relief. But that was replaced by confusion at how the dragon had turned back without him realising, then anger at the Draco's mockery of him, then finally frustration at his own stupidity.

Draco chuckled at Rennard's bewilderment. Deciding that the knight was unlikely to renew his attack, he sat back on his haunches and said; "Now I trust you'll believe me when I say that dragons are neither malevolent, nor terrorising."

Rennard looked up. It wasn't quite a question, and he didn't feel up to disputing it any further. Instead he thumped a hand to his empty sword sheath, scowled and said, "I'm hardly in a position to argue."

A smile spread across the dragon's face. "You can have your weapon back if you give me your word that you'll not be out for my blood or any other dragon's again."

Confusion crossed Rennard's features. "You still have it? How the hell did-"

"Your word, knight."

He looked down at the ground and put his hands on his hips. Rennard would have liked to think that it was a gruelling choice to make. But being honest with himself, what did he have to lose by agreeing to the terms? Or more significantly, what did he have to gain by refusing them? The first dragon he had encountered after almost a year of hunting had been more than a match for him; and what would killing dragons actually accomplish? Honourable reputations could be won more easily in other ways. And he really wanted his sword back…

"Very well, dragon. You have my word that I shall not harm any dragon ever again." He looked up at Draco who seemed amused. "I believe you have my sword," he added bitterly.

Draco chuckled. "It's on the ground, behind you." He watched the knight serenely as his eyes widened in a mixture of disbelief and exasperation.

Rennard spun around and looked down. Quickly he spotted the blade a few metres away; it was half embedded in the soil, where Draco had thrown it before taking flight. He marched over to retrieve it, doing his best to stay calm and composed, but feeling anger boil up within him again. After pulling it from the ground he turned to face the dragon again, his hand shaking as though it would have liked to make some other more forceful gesture. But quickly the feeling passed, and he sheathed the sword, looked up and resentfully said, "Thank you, dragon," then turned to leave before adding, "And I sincerely hope we never meet again." 

Draco sighed as he watched the small figure disappear into the trees. "Then I hope for your sake you'll keep to your vow and not trouble me in future," he replied. And with that, the dragon lay down on his front and went back to sleep.


End file.
